IT'S DIFFICULT
by Married With The Prime
Summary: Kisah susahnya Sasuke buat PDKT sama orang yang disukainya. Inspired from Jamrud- Pelangi Di Matamu.


**IT'S DIFFICULT**

**.**

**By. Midnight Orchestra**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuFemNaru**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**Warning! This Fict contains of OOC, Gajeness, Misstypo(s), Horibble plot, etc.**

**.**

**Sangat mudah, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Enjoy it! :D**

**SASUKE POV**

Sudah dua tahun ini aku memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan sosoknya yang duduk di deretan paling depan. Entah apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Padahal penampilannyapun biasa saja. Hanya rambut kuning panjang yang diikat dua. Cengirannya yang lebar dan matanya yang biru tak tahu itu asli atau memakai kontak lens.

Ayolah, Sasuke. Kaukan pangeran sekolah, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihmu bahkan untuk menjadi simpananmu saja mereka rela. Tapi kenapa kau tak berkutik saat kau berhadapan dengan gadis desa yang kelewat polos seperti Naruto? Oh come on, dude! Tertinggal dimana jiwa playboy kelas kakapmu?

Aku tak tahu, okay! Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku bertingkah seperti orang tolol saat bersamanya. Aku bahkan harus memutar otakku hanya untuk menyapanya. Untuk menatap iris birunya pun seakan membuatku kehilangan akal. Oh God!

Kau tahu, aku ingin menyapanya, berbicara padanya, dekat padanya. Tapi dasar, egoku yang terlalu tinggi ini menjadi tembok penghalang. Apa kata orang nanti kalau mereka melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dengan image cool, misterius, dingin, ladies man, bisa-bisanya kesengsem sama gadis yang kalau dilihat sama sekali bukan tipenya. Harga diriku sebagai Uchiha akan tercoreng. Tapi saat melihatnya bercanda, tertawa-tawa bersama dengan Lee. Membuatku ingin memberikan death-glare terbaikku pada pemuda rambut mangkok itu dan menarik gadis kuningku dalam pelukanku serta mengklaim bahwa dia milikku.

Khayalanmu tinggi juga Sasuke, hahaha…

Itu bukan khayalan, _Baka_! Aku akan membuatnya menjadi nyata!

Bagaimana caranya?

E-eh, itu—

Itu gimana?

Kita pikirkan nanti saja!

CTUK!

Aw, sesuatu mengenai kepalaku. He? Apa ini? Tutup spidol?

Serentak berpuluh-puluh pasang mata langsung menatapku. Hei, aku tak membunuh siapapun! Terus kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?

"Sasuke Uchiha, apakah pohon mangga didepan sekolah begitu menarik perhatianmu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam, Kurenai_-sensei_. Guru tergalak seantero Konoha High School.

Matilah! Kurenai-sensei! Bodohnya aku malah berkhayal tentang Naruto ditengah ini? Sangat tidak lucu kalau seorang Uchiha harus dihukum berdiri dengan satu kaki dan tangan menjewer telinga sendiri didepan kelas. Dilihat Naruto pula? NO WAY! Bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa menangani masalah dengan tenang. So, calm down Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak"

"_Souka?_ Berarti kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu, Uchiha?"

Sepertinya, guru satu ini meremehkanku. Oke, kuladeni! Kuambil spidol dari tangannya dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang kalau dikerjakan oleh orang lain akan membuatnya menghabiskan selusin puyer sakit kepala. Itukan orang lain nah inikan Uchiha. Beda masalah.

Tak sampai dua menit Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan oleh Kurenai_-sensei_ dan jawabannya pun benar. Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Siapa suruh meremehkan, Uchiha!

Tapi, ugh….

Naruto tersenyum padaku. Mata kami bertemu. Hitam bertemu biru. Jantungku seakan-akan mau lepas karena memompa darah terlalu cepat. Langsung saja ku palingkan wajahku dan langsung duduk di mejaku. Setengah mati aku menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

**NORMAL POV**

_**I realize that screaming pain, hearing loud in my brain, but I'm going straight ahead with the scar**_

Sign dari Flow sudah menyanyi disetiap penjuru speaker sekolah. Guru yang tengah mendongeng menjelaskan materi mau tak mau terpaksa men-THE END-kan cerita mereka. Dan bagi para siswa yang sedari tadi sudah teklak-tekluk nyaris ngiler langsung memiliki semangat 45 begitu mendengar lagu itu berkumandang. Yap, waktunya istirahat.

.

Seketika itu juga kantin langsung diserbu siswa-siswa yang perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Tak terkecuali Sasuke.  
Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kantin. Tak jarang selama perjalanannya menuju kantin banya sekali gadis-gadis yang menawarkan bekal makan siangnya. Namun, tak ada satupun yang ia hiraukan. Mata onyxnya hanya tertuju pada satu titik.

Ya, gadis berambut kuning panjang yang tengah duduk bersama gadis berambut indigo dan pink dibawah pohon beringin besar asik memakan bekal makan siangnya. Betapa cantiknya saat ia tertawa seperti itu. Ingin rasanya, Sasuke memonopoli senyuman itu hanya untuknya.

"Kau suka dengannya?."

"Kau? Sejak kapan?." tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Sejak kau berdiri disini menatapnya seperti orang bodoh" jawab pria itu. "Jujur saja, kau memang suka padanya kan, Sasuke?"

"Diam kau, Bencong! Kalau kau tak ada urusan denganku lebih baik kau pergi" kata Sasuke.

"Namaku Deidara, bukan Bencong!" katanya tidak terima.

"Whatever" kata Sasuke lalu melenggang pergi.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Apakah kau pernah mencoba mendekatinya?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan mengalir.

Kembali harga dirinya terusik dengan pertanyaan Deidara barusan. Mana mungkin ia dengan gamblang menjawab belum. Bisa-bisa gelar playboy yang disandangnya harus ia serahkan pada oang lain. HELL NO!

Tapi….

"Belum"

"Oh, benarkah? Sepertinya kali ini akan sulit ya, Sasuke?" kata Deidara. Benar-benar reaksi yang sama sekali diluar dugaan. Padahal yang ia pikirkan adalah Deidara akan meledak begitu mendengar pengakuannya tapi ternyata tidak. "Kau sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Cobalah, dekati dia"

(SKIP TIME)

AT UCHIHA'S MANSION

Sebuah kamar yang luasnya tiga kalinya garasi yang muat tiga mobil dengan nuansa biru langit terlihat sebuah (?) pemuda mondar-mandir enggak jelas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Terlihat wajahnya kusut tak bersemangat.

"Dasar Deidara, sialan!" maki Sasuke.

Perkataan Deidara tempo hari terus tengiang-ngiang di telingannya. "—Cobalah, dekati dia". Tuh kan, kedengeran lagi.

"Aarrghh, _Kuso!_"

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Siapa?"

"Aku, Itachi."

"Hn"

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya tapi berbeda model rambut. Sasuke bermodel rambut seperti buntut ayam sedangkan Itachi berambut panjang berkuncir. Tambahan, Itachi memiliki kerutan diwajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Apa pedulimu?" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Apa salah jika seorang kakak menanyakan keadaan adiknya?" kata Itachi.

"Dan sejak kapan kau punya waktu untuk menanyakan keadaan adikmu?" tanya Sasuke semakin dingin.

"Sasuke, tolong jangan bahas itu" kata Itachi.

"Bahas apa? Oh, Ketidakpedulian Ayah dan Kakak saat Ibu sekarat di rumah sakit? Tak akan kubahas, aku sudah muak!" kata Sasuke sakrastik.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Ayah sangat menyesal saat itu. Dan aku mohon kau jangan terus menyalahkanku dan Ayah" kata Itachi.

"Itachi, kau memintaku untuk tidak membahasnya tapi kau sendiri malah membahasnya" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" kata Itachi seraya akan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Heh_, baka_—" langkah Itachi terhenti.

"—_Aniki_" kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka. Perlahan tapi pasti sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Uchiha sulung. Apakah ini artinya adiknya sudah memaafkannya?

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk memenuhi kamar sang Uchiha bungsu. Tapi sepertinya si pemilik kamar belum enggan untuk beranjak dari dunia mimpinya.

"Sasuke, bangun. Kau harus sekolah" kata Itachi

"Ah, pergilah. Aku masih mau tidur, _baka-Aniki_" kata Sasuke

"Itachi_-sama_…" sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Oh, kau Kabuto"

Spontan mata Sasuke terbuka dan kesadarannya langsung kembali dengan penuh. "Mana Naruto?! Mana?!". Tak ada, yang ada malah dua orang yang dikenalnya sebagai kakak dan sekretarisnya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sekaligus kaget.

"Saya permisi, Itachi_-sama_" kata Kabuto begitu urusannya dengan Itachi selesai. Kali ini giliran Itachi yang melihat adiknya yang duduk bersila di kasurnya dengan wajah dongkol.

"Jadi, Naruto ya?" kata Itachi membuka pembicaraan, "Wah, ternyata adikku sudah besar ya" kata Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Heh, _baka-Aniki!_ Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, kubunuh kau!"

"Ya sudah sana, mandi. Nafasmu bau sekali" kata Itachi yang langsung ngacir menghindari timpukan lampu meja Sasuke.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL  
07.30 AM.

Sasuke terlihat begitu asik dengan headphone dan iPhone 4-nya ketimbang mendengarkan penjelasan berapi-api oleh Guy_-sensei_. Siapa sih yang mau mendengarkan materi yang isinya hanya tentang semangat muda dan tetek bengeknya yang berhubungan dengan semangan membara? Paling hanya Lee saja yang dengan setia menyimak. Toh, materi itu nanti tidak akan keluar saat ujian nasional.

PLUK!

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Bola kertas? Siapa sih yang iseng pagi-pagi gini?. Dibukanya bola kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Langsung saja ia tahu siapa si biang iseng itu.

D-E-I-D-A-R-A

Satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau aku suka dengan Naruto. Parahnya lagi, mimpi buruk yang seminggu lalu berhasil kulupakan sekarang mencuat lagi ke permukaan

"Kau sudah coba PDKT dengan Naruto?". Langsung saja kuberikan death-glare ampuh khas keluarga Uchiha padanya tapi dianya malah cengengesan.

**SASUKE POV**

Oh, demi rambut bob Lee! Kenapa susah sekali hanya untuk mengatakan "Halo" padanya. Padahal itu sangat mudah tapi malah terlihat begitu sulit. Apa karena itu Naruto? Ah, entahlah. Oh Kami-sama berilah kesempatan hanya untuk menyapanya. Sekali saja.

**NORMAL POV**

Hei Sasuke, kali ini sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan doamu.

.

.

Entah hari ini sang pengatur cuaca sedang tidak konsen dalam pekerjaannya. Hari yang semula terang benderang sekarang tertutup awan hitam tebal. Dan sedetik kemudian titik-titik air dari surga turun perlahan membasahi bumi. Mulailah terdengar suara gaduh dari kelas.

"Yaaah, hujan"

"Aduh, aku lupa bawa payung!"

"Untung saja, aku bawa payung"

Tapi tidak untuk gadis kuning yang duduk di deret paling depan. Ia hanya menatap tetesan air hujan yang membasahi jendela. Naruto hanya memandangi jendela seakan-akan rintik hujan itu lebih menarik dari pelajaran yang diberikan hari ini.

_**Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto...**_

Akhirnya lagu penanda pulang telah berkumandang. Semua siswa membereskan semua peralatan belajarnya bersiap untuk pulang dan bergelut dalam selimut tebal sembari menikmati coklat panas. Namun, lain halnya dengan Uchiha muda tokoh utama fict ini.

Bodohnya ia hari ini tidak membawa mobil atau yang paling sederhana adalah payung. Gerbang sekolahpun sudah mau ditutup oleh satpam sekolah. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mencari tempat berteduh lain. Akhirnya Sasuke berteduh di sebuah teras coffee shop.

Hm….sepertinya takdir sedang mempermainkan atau sedang ingin memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda ini. Tak seperti biasanya takdir begitu baik.

Tak berselang lama setelah Sasuke berteduh disana, terlihat dari kejauhan seorang gadis bersurai kuning sedang berlari-lari kecil meuju ketempat Sasuke berdiri sekarang. Siapakah dia? Ya, Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto berdiri beberapa meter dari Sasuke. Membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang masih menempel di baju seragamnya. Sadar bahwa disebelahnya ada orang ia tersenyum untuk menjaga kesopanan. Nah, apa reaksi orang yang menerima senyuman kesopanan tersbut? Orang itu harus menahan mati-matian supaya wajahnya yang seputih porselen tidak berubah menjadi buah kesukaannya, tomat. Selanjutnya, hening.

**SASUKE POV**

Tiga puluh menit lamanya, kita berdiri disini. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda menguntai nada-nada yang indah ketika bergesekkan dengan benda-benda bumi. Aku mulai gelisah berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku ingin menyapamu, tetapi tetap saja ego yang selalu menjadi penghalang. Membuatku harus menunggumu untuk menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Aku benci menunggu. Aku benci. Seolah-olah aku hanya menjadi patung yang tak bisa bergerak saat aku dekat denganmu.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku pasti hanya mimpi. Sekarang aku berdiri disamping orang yang kusuka sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak berani mengatakan perasaanku padanya bagaimana ini? Kami berdua sama-sama terjebak hujan. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Kalau aku duluan yang menyapanya, nanti aku disangka kecentilan. Aduuuuh…, bagaimana ini? Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat dan kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Oh Tuhan, jangan sekarang.

**SASUKE POV**

Cih, aku benar-benar tak tahan terperangkap disini. Hatiku mulai memaksaku untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata tapi emang dasar ego, selalu menolak. Aku merasa jam dinding coffee shop itu selalu menatapku. Menertawakanku. Mengejekku yang hanya diam dan membisu. Satu kata yang pas buatku : PAYAH.

**NORMAL POV**

Hujanpun berangsur-angsur reda. Keduanya harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan kesimpulannya adalah kebersamaan mereka harus berakhir disini.

"Aku duluan, Uchiha_-san_" kata Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn"

Kalian tahu, satu untaian kalimat tadi bisa mengubah hidup seseorang.

AT UCHIHA'S MANSION  
16.30 pm

Sasuke Uchiha tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang paling langka di kalangan keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Sampai-sampai sang kakak pun sedikit bergidik melihat perubahan sang adik.

"Di luar masih mendung tapi kenapa rumah ini cerah sekali?" kata Itachi dengan niat menyindir Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena suasana hati sang pemilik rumah sedang bagus" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang membuat sang pemilik rumah sedang dalam mood yang bagus?" tanya Itachi.

"Yah, hanya hal-hal yang sederhana." kata Sasuke.

"Sederhana seperti seorang gadis?"

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti i—Sialan!" umpat Sasuke begitu menyadari ia telah masuk perangkap Itachi. Ternyata cintapun bisa membuat kita tidak bisa berfikir jernih, bahkan kejeniusan seorang Uchiha sekalipun.

"Ah, _Souka?_ Kau mempunyai hutang satu penjelasan padaku, Uchiha muda" kata Itachi.

(SKIP TIME)

"Hahahahaha….! Jadi kau hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh saja? Aku meragukan atas gelar cassanova yang kau sandang, anak muda." Kata Itachi yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Apa yang membuat seorang playboy sepertimu harus bertekuk lutut pada gadis seperti Naruto?"

"Diamlah, Itachi! Kau tak maukan guci ini mendarat di kepalamu?" ancam Sasuke. " Ah, entahlah. Ia gadis yang unik. Berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah kukencani dulu. Mungkin karena unik aku sering memperhatikannya, hingga tanpa sadar perasaan ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya."

"Apa Naruto tahu kau selalu memperhatikannya selama dua tahun?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa Naruto tahu kalau kau menyukainya selama dua tahun ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi.

"Apa kau tahu perasaan Naruto padamu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu! Aku tak pernah bertanya padanya" kata Sasuke.

"Justru karena kau tidak pernah bertanya. Sekarang pergilah, nyatakan perasaanmu dan cari tahu perasaan yang Naruto rasakan terhadapmu" kata Itachi.

Sasuke langsung menyambar jaketnya dan memacu mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI  
18.30 pm

Sasuke tiba di depan rumah sederhana milik pujaan hatinya. Diketuknya pintu tumah itu dan seorang gadis berambut kuning yang dibiarkan terurai menyambut dirinya.

"U-uchiha_-san_?"

"Naruto, dengarkan aku. Ini seharusnya aku sampaikan dua tahun yang lalu tapi terlalu gugup saat sedang bersama dirimu—"

Yang benar saja, Cassanova pujaan satu sekolah gugup didepan gadis polos sepertiku? Batin Naruto.

"—Dan sekarang aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."

Naruto menahan nafas.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku menyukaimu, bukan, mencintaimu sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan tak berubah sampai sekarang. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya begitu mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Butiran bening muali menganak sungai dimata biru beningnya. Tak disangka selama ini orang yang ia sukai, menyukainya juga.

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Sasuke merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka hingga kedua benda lembab itu bersentuhan.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai kebutuhan pasokan udara membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya dari bibir Naruto.

Malam ini, bintang begitu banyak bertaburan di langit. Dua orang anak manusia berlainan jenis sedang duduk di atap mengagumi karya agung buatan tangan Sang Pencipta.

" Sasuke-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Ya, tanyakan saja"

"Kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?."

"Kenapa ya? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik di dibalik senyumanmu yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dan warna matamu yang biru seperti langit cerah sehabis hujan dan seakan-akan aku bisa melihat pelangi di sana. Dan saat itu jug aku merasa kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pemilik senyuman dan iris itu" kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto sangat bahagia. Kebahagiaannya tak bisa ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata begitu mendengar alas an Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertanya pada Shizune-sensei dan aku punya alas an yang cukup bagus untuk meyakinkannya" kata Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai." kata Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto cepat.

"Tsk, Dasar"

**OWARI**

* * *

**Cuap-Cuap Author :**

****Uwoooh, akhirnya selesai juga fict ini! *ngelap keringet*

Bagaimana gajekah? jelekkah? atau baguskah? wkwk #geplak

Fict ini Mid buat pas UTS. Bukannya belajar malah buat fic ini wkwk #tampoled. fict ini Mid but dengan sisa-sisa tenaga Mid, karena otak Mid udah capek buat mikir UTS. *Sape juga yang nyuruh buat fict pas lagi UTS, dasar!

Jadi maafin Mid kalau fictnya jelek T.T

Tung plak! Tung plak! Tung des! Review? :D


End file.
